To Rebuild
by iiRep-Blaze
Summary: It has been three years since the end of the Locust/Lambent era. The former delta squad members are now living in leisure. This is for the most part a Baird x Sam shipping So yeah I decided not to continue this series, it was my first fan fic but I'm done with it
1. To Rebuild

**To Rebuild**

"Halvo Bay… Damn I hate this place." Baird professed. The war had been over for three years now. As for reconstruction, it had been slow. Sera had become a resource starved under populated planet during the Locust/Lambent era. Many things were lost that could never be replaced. Scars, physical and emotional stain the planet. Progress was being made however, starting with the rebuilding of Jacinto and the Halvo Bay Housing Projects.

Delta squad, the heroes of the Locust/Lambent war were among the first to be moved to the fancy flats in Jacinto. Jacinto had been rebuilt and was almost a fully functioning city again. All of Delta squad was able to relax and enjoy leisure, all except Baird, For Baird was the head on-site architect for the Halvo Bay Housing Project.

_Baird's Day On The Job_

"Well that fits the script." Baird said casually eye balling the shopping center he designed. He was lead architect of the housing project but houses were easy, he wanted to try something new. "Alright guys, take the rest of the day off." Baird said to his workers. "Well that wasn't challenging at all." Baird thought to himself. "Oh well, better head to the trailer to rest."

The next day Baird was awake and right back to work on a new housing complex. "Boss, the gas in the complex isn't working, maybe there's a leak along the pipeline." A worker told Baird nervously. "Damn, can you guys do anything right?" Baird replied as he went into the complex to check out the issue. After some inspection he came to a conclusion. "Problem solved, you idiots forgot to the release lever!" Baird snapped. "Sorry boss." The worker said quietly as he pulled the release lever. "It's just it was dark and I couldn't see so well." "Yeah whatever." Baird replied sternly. "I'll go ahead and light a flare right now boss." The worker said. "Are you crazy!? Don't do that you moron." But it was too late, the worker had already lit the flare while the gas release valve was open. "Quick! Stamp that out." Baird shouted pointing at the flare. "But then how will I see?" the worker questioned awkwardly. The smell of flammable gas reached Baird's nose. "Oh… Sh-" He was cut short by the following explosion blowing the building sky high.


	2. Sam Looking Back

_Sam Looking Back_

**Sam's Flash Back-**

It was a year after the war had ended and Delta squad along with other friends were at Dom's belated funeral. Cole was at the podium crying his eyes out. "That boy Dom could cook!" He cried loudly. "I swear he could man!" Cole was sobbing at this point. "Alright, alright c'mon Cole jeez." Baird whispered pulling Cole from the podium. "Man, I've never seen Cole so emotional." Sam whispered to Anya. Anya smiled. "Alright everyone to the courtyard." Marcus called. "Let's not sit in dark times forever, we're gonna have some drinks. In the name of my beloved brother, Dominic Santiago." And with that, everyone went to the courtyard for food and drinks.

"Man I can't believe it's been a whole year since we lost Dom." Cole said to Marcus. "I know, it's been rough but we'll make it through. The war is over, Time to enjoy what we made it out with." At the next table over Baird was sitting all alone. Sam walked over to him and took a seat. "How you holdin' up over here Damon?" She asked in a friendly tone yet trying to sound as detached as possible. Since the end of the war Baird seemed to learn just a tiny bit how to be friendly with people, however he was still good ol' antisocial Baird. "I'm doing just fine." Baird said casually, he could sense the intentional detachment in her voice. Sam seemed to be the only person next to Cole who could really keep a conversation with Baird, even if half that conversation consisted of joke insults to each other. "Do you miss Dom?" Sam asked trying to start up a conversation. "Of course I miss the guy, who doesn't ? Dom was the type of guy who once you got to know him even a battle hardened gear like myself would start to love him like a brother." "And what about you?" Baird asked. "Me? Well I had a little bit of a crush on Dom I won't lie so yeah, I definitely miss the guy." Just then a waiter came with some champagne. After a few more drinks and more loose honest conversation things seemed to be a lot more natural between those two.

**A Couple months later-**

There was no denying it. All the former members of delta squad could see it clear as day. This was only ever pictured as a joke or in some crazy dream but it happened. Sam and Baird… Love birds. The two had been seeing each other for a couple months, a couple months turned to four, then to six, and before you knew it a year had passed and Sam and Baird were expecting a child.

"Whoa!" Cole burst through the door to Marcus and Anya's Jacinto flat. "Did ya hear the news!? Did ya!?" "What news Cole?" Anya asked calmly. "I'm gonna be a godfather!" Cole blurted out excitedly. "That's what you bashed in my door to tell us?" Marcus asked annoyed. "Okay, maybe I phrased that wrong. Let me say it like this; Sam is pregnant!" Marcus and Anya looked in disbelief. "B-B-Baird is the father?" Anya stuttered. "Yes Ma'am!" Cole replied. "Well then its settled...Baby shower." Marcus said happily.

**Back to present day-**

Sam was wrapped in memory thinking about Baird, he was all the way in Halvo Bay working while she was home alone with their son, Domovoi. Domovoi was already a year in a half old, he was a chubby baby with brown skin like his mother and blonde hair like his father, yet is hair wasn't really like Baird's or Samantha's. It had a shaggy texture, almost like Dom's. Sam was thinking about that magical night when she and her unofficial husband conceived their son. Before she could get completely lost in thought there was a knock on the door. "Sam? its Marcus." She opened up the door. "Hey Marcus, come on in." Marcus walked through the door and sat on the couch with Sam. Little Domovoi came running out of his room. "Uncle Marky!" He shouted in a joyful tone. "Hey there champ!" Marcus grunted softly. "Sam, I need to talk to you, Domovoi might want to go in the other room." She could tell by the look on his face this wasn't good. "Into the play room Domovoi." Sam said with a fake smile, Domovoi obeyed.

Marcus told Sam about the explosion, tears rolled down her brown cheeks. "Why…" She sobbed. Marcus left for his home. "Goodnight Sam. he said in what should've been a comforting tone. She felt her heart aching and her wind pipe choking itself in her throat as she sat there on the sofa.


	3. The Blonde Genius

_**The Blonde Genius**_

The next day Sam was up early making Domovoi breakfast, she could hardly bear to look at his blonde hair. Every glimpse she got at Domovoi made her want to breakdown crying. Her son would barely get to know his father, she felt angry at the new Coalition Chairmen for making Baird work on the housing project. They barely got to spend any time together as a family and now that dream was stripped from them for good. Sam didn't sleep that night, she couldn't, her mind was racing of thoughts of Baird during and after the war, how much he changed and how much she'd grown to love him, his smart remarks, his rude habits, everything about him that made him who he was. Then suddenly, there was a sound coming from the bottom floor of the flat. Sam grabbed a snub pistol and went to Domovoi's room. The child was asleep and Sam was ready to guard him with her life. Then she saw it. A figure walking in the hallway on the top floor of the flat, it walked passed Domovoi's room. She burst from the door, grabbed the figure by the underarm and neck and placed the snub to it's head. "I see you've missed me." He said in a joking voice. Sam's eyes had finally adapted to the light and when they did she dropped her weapon and her heart melted. "Baird…" She hugged him as tight as she could choking on tears of relief. Baird smiled. "I'm too smart to die that easily." He joked. "Just shut the hell up and hug me dammit." She replied trying to sound angry but she just couldn't. He was finally back.


	4. Like Father Like Son

**Like Father Like Son**

Baird managed to talk his way out of work for a while. He had a family now and he was gonna spend quality time with them. It was six o'clock in the morning when Domovoi woke up crying. "I'll go feed the baby." Sam said annoyed at being woken up. "No. You can stay in bed, I want to do it." Baird interjected quietly. "Well hon' its six AM. If you wanna get up then be my guest." With that Baird got up and went to Domovoi's room. "Hey there bugger." He said lifting Domovoi out of the crib. "You hungry?" He asked the chubby blonde baby. Domovoi nodded. "Hmm… I've never actually fed you before." He thought to himself. "What the hell do you even like to eat?" He asked. Domovoi seemed confused at the question and just looked up at his father with his big brown cheeks and gapped teeth. "You don't even know do you?" Baird took Domovoi into the kitchen to look for food. "What the hell have you guys been eating while I was gone? The fridge is empty." Domovoi grabbed a jar of baby food and showed it to his dad. "No, No, No, the wars over there's no need for people to be eating slop from a jar." Baird didn't realize that's what babies eat. (Which is pretty strange considering he's a genius.) "Alright, we're finding some food! Come on."

Baird and Domovoi went to the garage and got in the car. "Okay son, today is a big day for you. You're gonna have your first burger." "Burger." Domovoi repeated innocently. They drove to "The Jacinto Grill". "Alright bugger, here we are. Best damn burger joint in Jacinto!" Baird picked Domovoi up with one arm and walked into the restaurant. He stepped through the door and approached the counter, son still on his arm. "Table for two please." Baird said in a friendly tone. Then suddenly a loud sound filled the restaurant. "Oh yeah!" Every man in the room recognized that voice. "Baird, Little Dom! Get over here!" It was Cole in signature super star get up, fedora hat, big blue digital watch, jeans, grey shirt, and his COG tags around his neck. "Cole?" Baird and little Domovoi said at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Baird continued to ask. "Never mind that, hey waiter! Get these two over to my table, their meals are on me.

The three sat at their table. "Alright little guy, this is what it means to eat like a man. Waiter! Three plateau burgers." Cole demanded. "Cole a plateau burger!? Domovoi can't eat that, it ways as much as him!" Baird said. "Domovoi needs to eat like a man so he can grow up big and strong like his godfather." Cole said with a chuckle. "He's one and a half Cole jeez." "Well if he learns to eat like you he'll be a scrawny nerd, but you know what they say. Like father like son." Baird frowned. "I'm not scrawny, and you're just a natural monster. If anyone else ate as much as you they'd end up with a belly like Hoffman." They both laughed. "Here you are gentlemen." A waitress said kindly as she brought them their food. The burgers each stood a foot high with an eight inch diameter. "No way Domovoi is gonna finish this." Baird said "They look delicious though. Wooh I'm bout to chow down!" Cole exclaimed. To everyone's surprise Domovoi had already eaten away half the burger. "How's that even possible?" Baird thought. "Kid eats like a champ huh? Cole said proudly. "He'll probably puke his guts out later but at least he's not hungry anymore." Baird said. After the meal Baird thanked Cole and went back home with Domovoi.

"Hey honey, we're back." Baird called throughout the flat. "Damon! Where have you been? All the jars of baby food are still full, How'd you feed Domovoi!?" Sam asked tensely. "I took him to the Jacinto Grill for a plateau burger." Baird said casually. "What! That's too heavy for breakfast, and a plateau burger!? Jeez Damon he's hardly two years old! Are you a moron!?" Sam sounded furious, and the whole house went silent for a moment. "…Moron mommy!" Domovoi said in a loud joyful tone breaking the silence. Baird and Sam couldn't help but burst into laughter at the cute moment. Sam sighed "Like father like son."


End file.
